The next Generation
by keepcalm3232
Summary: Rashid Kane is the son of Zia and Carter Kane, he is 14 so he is only 4 years away of becoming pharoh himself. Besides his sisters his only problem, is meeting his girlfriends parents... Yikes. but when he cant even cross the "invisible wall" to get to the diiner table he is in trouble. The "quarter bloods" and "magicians" are quickly thrown into a world of danger and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Zia and Carter Annabeth and Percy

Rashid Ikansdar Kane 14 Darrian Jackson16

Ruby Kane 12 Alyssa Jackson 14

Raven Kane 14

Sadie and Walt Jason and Piper

Amanda Stone 9 Leah Grace16

Lily Stone 12 Jenifer Grace13

Jacob Stone 14 Eve Grace14

 **Chapter 1: I meet the parents (Rashid)**

Hello my name is Rashid Ikansdar Kane, if my name sounds familiar that's probably because I am the prince of the house of life/the gods, but not to brag my parents are Carter and Zia Kane 2 of the saviors of the world and Pharoh of the house of life/the gods. My life could be amazingly perfect if I was an only child, I have a twin named Raven and a little sister named Ruby. Since I am 14, I have 4 more years until my Father steps down and I become Pharoh. Before my education consisted of combat, reading/writing heiyroglyphs , and basketball statistics ( curtesy of an old baboon). Now I have to go to school, but it wasn't all bad because now I have a girlfriend named Alyssa, she is the only reason I still go there. Things all went bad when she invited me over to meet her parents, when she gave me her address, I was shocked to find out that she lived on an old strawberry farm. Anyway, enough with the back story, lets get to it.

So at around 5:45 I texted my mom saying that I would be back home in Egypt at around 8, and I know what your thinking from Manhattan to Egypt , don't worry I use a portal, I'm really good with those. So I strangely walked up a hill to my girlfriends house to meet her parents, I was extremely nervous, her dad is supposed to be a really tough guy she told me. Anyway, I found her waiting by a tree for me, Gods she looks really beautiful I thought to myself, I wish I could tell her everything, about my family, my power, but I cant.

"Hey Rashid, are you ready" she asked

I sighed and said "I guess" she giggled

"come on, its not that bad" she said

She pulled me along urgently, but all of a sudden I felt like I hit a wall and I fell. She walked back to help me up and then she pulled me along again, I hit myself on this invisible wall again and again until she stopped. She yelled for someone I couldn't quite hear the name though, but all of a sudden her brother shows up. They start whispering about a barrier, and how I cant pass. Then more and more people start to gather around us including some of our schoolmates, like Eve and Jenny. Finally a grown man comes out with a sword and grabs Alyssa, and says go get your mom, without taking an eye off of me. Then I realize something drastic ….

I casually say "Hello Mr. Jackson ,my name is Rashid, I am Alyssa's boyfriend"


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa hadn't moved a muscle, she just stared at me in shock

"Rashid, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" I said

Her father started to inch closer with his sword in hand. I started to think, I follow the path of Horus, how dare he threaten me, I've always had a bad temper but, I knew that Horus was clouding my judgement, he just wanted to fight. I felt myself starting to twitch, I couldn't let Horus get the best of me.

"Alyssa. RUN!" I screamed knowing Horus wouldn't hold back on anyone.

She stared in shock, so did the crowd, but alas Horus took control. I grabbed my khopesh from duat absent mindedly and began to charge at her father, screaming "You dare to challenge me!" he was a good fighter but I was stronger. After a few minutes there was a loud boom, and my mother was their bewildered. She then erupted in flames from head to toe screaming "Rashid Ikansdar Kane!" She threw a ball of fire between us and grabbed me by my ear, but it did not hurt. When she calmed down she looked at me, then Alyssa's father and said "Percy?"

He screamed back "Zia!" they gave each other a hug. However I stood their boiling. Why wasn't she on my side?

My mom said "I see you have met my son"

I couldn't move, I just stayed still in a trance

 **Alyssa's p.o.v**

Woah,woah, woah!, all of a sudden Rashid is starting to fight my dad, then his mother shows up on fire, scolds him, and had some type of reunion with my dad.

My dad began to talk "well he needs to be taught a lesson"

His mother said "No, Horus has left Carter and moved on to Rashid, Horus will be delt with accordingly"

Then she moved from my dad and walked over to me, I took a step back.

"No need to worry child, I am Rashid's mother, Queen Zia, pherhaps we could rearrange this meeting, my son speaks very highly of you"

"You're a queen? Who's Horus? Why would he fight my dad?" I said

"I afraid my son will want to tell you himself, and pherhaps you will tell my son the truth too"

She then walked over to Rashid and started to softly speak, then a swirling vortex of sand opened and they jumped through.

 **The Next day**

I was sitting by aunt Thalia's tree where I do my thinking, then Rashid appeared out of nowhere looking as embarrassed as ever. He inched closer and began to speak, "I really, really, really like you, and I hope you at least still like me after yesterday, would you be willing to take a walk with me?" I didn't answer I just stood up, and grabbed a hold of his hand. He said "I know that you might be confused so ask me any question you want! I will be 100% honest."

I said "okay, what are you"

"I am an Egyptian magician, next question"

"Are you a king?"

"no, I am the prince of the House of life, next question"

"wow ummmmm, who is Horus?"

He sighed "he is the Egyptian God of war and Vengance, my father and I choose to follow his path, therefore he can posses us at times, like yesterday, I was angry and upset so I was left vulnerable"

"I am so sorry!"

"Don't be, it is my birthright, I must learn to control him before I am named pharoh"

"You sound so princely, wow, it is so unlike you"

"yeah, so you are a quarter blood, right, and your parents are the saviors of olympus."

"how did you know?"

He shrugged "research?, I can sense that you are still distant, would you like to see where I come from?"

"ummm"

"your parents are already at my home catching up with my mother and father"

"sure" I said

He waved his hand and mumbled soflty and the same swirling vortex appeared, "trust me" then we jumped through. I landed on the sand, very dizzy, but then I saw Rashid looking very calmly at me, he began to extend a hand to help me up, but I pushed it away and got up on my own. I looked around only to see that we were in an airport.

I said "you live here"

He shook his head, then we went into a closet and he mumbled something again, then we surprisingly we walked through the wall, I saw a long hallway he dragged me along until, we came upon a door.

He said "you will meet my siblings now, but be warned do not look at the images to long, it will be to much for you to handle!" he said this with a stern face, which is odd because he is always so goofy. I nodded, he then opened the doors and there were pictures and a bunch of symbols floating in the air, after we stopped walking, we came upon some thrones, 3 were empty and two were being sat on by some girls, most likely his sisters.

One was sitting with her legs crossed reading a book and another one was trying to make her doll float in midair. Rashid said "Guys we have a visitor", but no one moved. Then after a while Rashid got frustrated and he moved his hand and the book flew away and the doll burst into flames. They both stood up angry, but Rashid looked pleased, "Raven, Ruby, this is my girlfriend Alyssa"

Raven looked so much like Rashid, she just walked up and said "Wow, your way out of his league, you could do a lot better than him!" then she turned to him and said "Pick up my book", he said no and all hell broke loose, they yelled and screamed and blew things up. Then little Ruby came up to me and said "do you know Rashid talks about you all the time, he said he likes your hair, and your eyes, even the way you laugh."

Rashid must have heard because he turned around and took out a curved sword, Raven took out a staff and little Ruby turned to fire, like her mom.

I screamed "STOP", I felt so out of place, I only had a small dagger to defend myself with. Rashid lowered the sword, then it suddenly disappeared, he calmed down and so did the others, he then went to go pick up ravens book, and gave it back to her, he then walked me out. As we were walking out I caught a glance at an image, I saw my mom and dad along with his mom and 3 other people I didn't recognize, he then grabbed me and we rushed out. He closed the door, and then said "are you okay?, did you have any visions?, did a god try to speak to you?, do you have a headache?" he said all of this while feeling my forehead.

"I'm okay calm down"

" if you stare at the images to long, your brain could overheat and you could explode!"


End file.
